


Татцельвурм

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, too much symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Tatzelwurm (нем. Tatzc - "кошачья лапка", Wurm - "червь") - разновидность дракона, черный змей с головой кошки и двумя кошачьими лапами.





	Татцельвурм

**Author's Note:**

> \- music: Blutengel – Complete.  
> \- Татцельвурм: https://pp.userapi.com/c836531/v836531891/32c02/UHp8jRHPuVA.jpg

— Я хочу поблагодарить Вас за потраченное время. Честно. Но это всё зря, — нет, девочка ещё не повзрослела. Она всё та же — угловатые плечи, сильное тело, кривящийся рот, когда что-то идёт не по её соображениям, до жути токсичный характер. Но это по большей части остатки въедливой натуры матери, ведь Камилл предначертано быть сосудом, хранительницей*, а самолично избавлять сознание и душу от бесчестья, заполняя их чем-то совершенно новым, ой как трудно.

— Отчего бы зря? Ты хорошо подумала? — силуэт матери на фоне дневного света в окне чёрен, как и вся она. Движения её плавны и полны грациозной возвышенности, но в то же время опасны. Камилл в своих снах не раз видела мать в облике ворона. Впрочем, той бы больше подошёл образ татцельвурм, длинного змея с головой и передними лапами кошки, да только девочка даже не подозревала о фольклоре альпийских горцев.

— Да, маман, — вздохнуть, набираясь храбрости. Так или иначе, намерение изменить ход предначертанного имеет под собой пласт смелости. — Я от всей души говорю Вам спасибо за все навыки, которые Вы мне навязали развивать, за изощрённо показанные грани человеческих желаний. Но Вы ведь сами знаете, что наши с Вами пути разминутся, — голова опущена, глаза видят только собственные босые ноги, ведь, по правде говоря, Ле О, будучи пусть даже из знатной семьи, всем пуантам и модным шнурованным ботиночкам предпочитала чувствовать поверхность голыми ступнями. Порой она даже, обманывая себя, что забыла надеть обувь, думая о каких-нибудь там высших ролях, выбегала на прогулку босиком. А потом быстро-быстро, до розовой кожи, тёрла мочалкой грязные ноги, боясь, что мать заметит. И тогда-то точно несдобровать.

— Нет. Я знаю, что моя дочь всегда будет под моей опекой. Всегда будет не только словом, но и делом показывать свою благодарность, — шурша несколькими слоями юбок и цокая высокими каблуками, ну точно змеиный хвост в сочетании с кошачьими когтями, женщина двинулась к креслу и тихо присела.

— Я разве не показала, столько лет потакая Вашим желаниям пробиться в балетных кругах?

— Показала бы, стань ты примой. Ныне все мои старания зря. И вместо извинений и более сильной работы я получаю это? «Мама, я больше не буду связывать жизнь с балетом»? — пауза в полсекунды на окончании каждого предложения. И с каждой паузой голос всё возвышался и возвышался, превращаясь в чёткий, строгий, замораживающий всех и вся словно острая сосулька, попадающая в район сердца.

— Ваши старания, маман. Не мои. Поймите же, всё это время я только и делала, что жила по продиктованному Вами увлечению, ритму жизни и мышлению. Если Вас нельзя исправить, то отчего я должна стараться стать неисправной вместе с Вами? — как же дерзко. Пусть дрожащим тоном, пусть лишь украдкой посматривая на мать, боясь, что через визуальный контакт она вновь может стать отравленной. Снова выгребать дёготь из души, задыхаясь и застывая? Ну уж нет, увольте. Лучше осторожничать. Но язык, развязанный опьянившим адреналином, рубил правду-матку. — Отыгрываетесь на мне за собственную неудавшуюся карьеру как на единственно доступном существе. Могли бы вкладывать силы в ресторан, делая его успешнее. Могли бы, если всё так осточертело, сами попробовать встать на балетный путь. Да нет, всё хуже, решили за юную деву и рады! — к концу своей речи она говорила много громче, а на последнем слове даже подняла глаза в поисках собеседницы. И искать не пришлось, Реджина стояла рядом с дочерью, часто и глубоко дыша от гнева.

После следовало закономерное — резкая пощёчина, из-за перстней на правой руке ранившая худощавую щёку до глубоких царапин на фоне заалевшей кожи.  
— Следи за языком, никчёмная девчонка, — поскольку весь гнев женщина неосознанно вложила в оплеуху, ею овладела смесь спокойствия и недовольства, а голос всё тот же. Ядовитый лёд. Как горные вершины, окроплённые ядом татцельвурм.

***

Согласно преданиям, яд загадочного и крайне опасного змея настолько губителен, что человек умирает с одного его дыхания. Разумеется, в жизни всё на йоту по-другому, однако суть та же. Было ещё несколько разговоров подобного толка, множество разнообразных доводов со стороны девочки и столько же однобоких со стороны Реджины. Да только ничего не менялось.

Реджина по ночам всё также пила вино, посмеиваясь байкам про то, что пьёт напитки она только из крови младенцев и девственниц. Данные россказни услаждали разум, а страх в глазах людей доставлял удовольствие. Почему? Она не старалась углубляться, наслаждаясь моментом «здесь и сейчас». Ей приятно быть отвратительным человеком с общепринятой точки зрения. Так чувствуешь себя в своей нише — ни больше ни меньше королевой*.

Камилл по ночам всё так же плакала в подушку, закусывая губу. Теперь, впрочем, не требовалось делать всё тихо и незаметно, опасаясь, что Одетт случайно услышит рыдания. Ведь Одетт уже множество недель жила вместе с дрянным Мерантом, которому, видите ли, нужны чувства и душа в танце. А что делать, если нет души у человека?  
— Ведь я знала, что именно надо делать, знала, — захлёбываясь соплями. — Но не хватило того, чему мне никогда не научиться. Ведь, как маман любит упоминать, всё мне как глухому говорить*. Моя ошибка, моя!

Под действием эмоций человек склонен убеждать всех, а уж себя тем более, в чём угодно. Стоит действительно опасаться за человека, когда он, будучи в совершенном спокойствии и здравом уме, говорит те же вещи, которые думал в моменты истерии. Но за Камилл опасаться некому. Потому когда она подошла к матери и вместо ставшего обычным возмущения тихо попросила прощения, признаваясь в непорядочности предыдущих своих действий, ответом было:  
— Я польщена, что ты это поняла.

***

После данного заявления мадам Ле О отчётливо поняла, что в сознании дочери появился надлом. Можно было бы подумать, что Камилл лжёт, однако нет, ведь девочка с детства приучена к тому, что лгать единственной родной душе, своей матери, непорядочно для дамы аристократического происхождения.  
— Те, кто родились в семье менее знатного рода, обманывают всегда и повсеместно, но ведь ты, ma fille*, не такая, — говорила Реджина совсем ещё юной дочери, наслаждаясь её овечьей покорностью. Сейчас покорность после заимствованного от рыжеволосой девчушки бунтарства возвращалась, поскольку не так легко перебить контроль над сознанием в течении стольких лет, а Камилл ещё юна, чтобы достаточно покопаться в своём прошлом и отделить тончайшие слои своего мнения от чужого. Дальнейшие действия стоило координировать крайне аккуратно, чтобы не перегнуть, не сломать. Но это азарт. Ведь самое интересное в управлением людьми — балансировать на краю, постепенно расширяя сознание человека в нужную сторону и не давая отстроенному рассыпаться в прах.

Мадемуазель Ле О, поразмышляв сквозь глухой плач в кладовых Парижской оперы, даже себе не признаваясь в надежде быть найденной кем-то, кто дал бы совет, со временем пришла к выводу, что единственно верное решение — продолжать заниматься балетом. Вне зависимости, хочет она того или нет. Поскольку в данный момент она это умеет отлично, а учиться чему-то новому значит стать менее полезной обществу. Не-мастера же никому не нужны, о чём, помнится, говорила маман, когда девчонка отказывалась выполнять упражнения в угоду прогулки с друзьями. У балетного станка Камилл бывала теперь много чаще.

— Нас с тобой ничего не связывает, Фелис. То, что я не называю тебя крысой, не означает, что я позволила с собой общаться. И когда-либо позволю, — чувствовался почерк Реджины. Правда, слова всё ещё были слишком резки, мадам Ле О обрывала ненужные ей связи гораздо легче и интересней. Но и в Камилл задатки есть, ничего не скажешь.

***

— Ивет дю Морье всё ещё скорбит, что не пошла по семейным стопам, — словно бы невзначай говаривала Реджина после очередной изнуряющей тренировки, наливая Камилл немного красного сухого вина. Девочка удивилась, но не против, поскольку сил не осталось даже на высказывание удивления вслух.

— Этой мадам на роду написано быть вечно скорбящей*, — отзеркалила она слова матери. — Но я Вас поняла, маман, — пригубив карминовой жидкости.

Реджина улыбнулась, с одобрением кивая. Ни к чему Камилл знать, что мадам дю Морье также на роду написано ещё и возрождение.

— Как тебе вино?

— Интересный напиток, — перекатывая вязкость на языке. — Поначалу огонь во рту, а послевкусие словно бы пепел.

Мадам Ле О удовлетворена таким ответом. Фениксы возрождаются из пепла. Камилл с её бледной кожей и извечной неловкостью в определении собственных желаний была разве что воробьём. Лояльным и привязанным к человеку. Однако интересно было бы изуродовать воробья, скажем, до того же ворона. В любом случае она не сможет возродиться.

***

Сравнивая с воробьём, кое-что Реджина не брала в расчёт. Похотливость и плодовитость. Потому на секунду удивилась, когда Камилл в свои семнадцать пришла к ней с вестями крайне деликатного характера. Как подобает матери, первым делом спросить о том, кто отец ребёнка. Удивиться ещё на секунду после получения весьма размытого ответа.

— Я боюсь, маман… — в светлых глазах лишь паника, но ни намёка на слёзы. Прекрасно повлияли, мадам Ле О.

— Всё хорошо, ma fille, ты справишься.

***

Мадам Ле О, прогуливаясь по вечернему поместью, не могла не побывать в том крыле, где в детской комнате Камилл укачивала малышку. Будучи спиной к двери, всё ещё мадемуазель не могла видеть собственной матери, наблюдавшей из чуть приоткрытой двери за точёной фигуркой, обтянутой в тёмно-зелёный бархат длинного, в пол, платья.

— Те, кто родились в семье менее знатного рода, обманывают всегда и повсеместно, — бормотала Камилл, считая, что эти слова от собственной души. — Но ведь ты, ma fille, не такая.

Бордовые губы медленно растянулись в ухмылке. Всё это время женщина выжидала. И ей, искусному манипулятору, воздалось за долгие насыщенные труды. В тёмно-серых глазах огонёк сытости. Пища поглощена.

Татцельвурм, шелестя чешуйчато-змеиной юбкой, неспешно удалилась в свою пещеру, чтобы преспокойно жить дальше, вечерами запивая вином воспоминания о столь насыщенном опыте ментального воздействия на человека, что возбуждал разум похлеще частых мужчин в борделях.

**Author's Note:**

> *Камилла - 1. (лат.) хранительница, посвященная служению богам, служительница храма, безупречного происхождения; 2. (греч.) из знатной семьи; 3. (араб.) совершенная, зрелая.  
> *Реджина - (лат.) королева, царица.  
> *Autant parler à un sourd (фр. дословно "как с глухим говорить") - как об стенку горох; говорить с ним - только время тратить.  
> *Ma fille (фр.) - дочь моя.  
> *Ивет - (лат.) тисовое дерево. По некоторым данным тис значит похороны и скорбь. У кельтов символ возрождения и бессмертия.


End file.
